Extrañas coincidencias
by Teremari
Summary: Bueno, esto es un crossover bastante extraño jeje, no se k mas decir XD, entran Harry Potter, el señor de los anillos, X-Men jeje, os podeis imajonar no?, pero bueno, aki lo dejo y kien kiera k lo lea...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, la historia de esta historia es larga jeje, y como siempre el peimer capitulo es horrible jeje, pero bueno, espero mejorar con el tiempo, asi k no seais severos. Esto es un crossover de algunas peliculas y libros k me gustan, asi k aki os lo dejo jeje...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1-El azar de los desgarros espaciotemporales

Allá en la tierra media, en un lugar llamado Bolson Cerrado, vivía un hobbit llamado Samsagaz Gamyi, que disfrutaba de una vida tranquila junto a su familia y sus amigos.

Un día Sam, preparando el desayuno, notó como el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies cada vez más, tragándoselo en un túnel, aparentemente

infinito, hasta recibir un fuerte golpe similar al despertar de un mal sueño.

Eso mismo les pasaba simultáneamente a otros indibiduos, solo que en diferentes planos espaciotemporales.

En pleno siglo XXI un extraño hombre vestido tambien con extrañas vestiduras (para nosotros), se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, estubo tirado en el suelo sin atreverse a moverse, cuando se le pasó en parte el dolor de cabeza, se levantó, y se dió cuenta de que no etaba ni en su barco, ni en ningún sitio conocido, era un bosque, un bosque poco frondoso, y no recordaba como había llegado allí. Estubo un rato de pié mirando el bosque que le rodeaba, era normal para él despertarse en lugares desconocidos, pero no cuando el día anterior se encontraba en medio del océano en un barco a cientos de kilometros de cualquier tipo de tierra, pensó en seguida en que su tripulación, le había vuelto a abandonar en la estupida isla que tan bien conocía para irse con su barco. Se dispuso para ir a buscar ayuda cuando una mano lo cogió del hombro, se giró rapidamente para descubrir sorprendido, que quien le agarraba era fin una cara conocida pensó, tambien le alegró saber que no le habían abandonado a el solo.

-Hola Jack, puedo decir sinceramente que me alegro de verte.-Dijo Barbosa mas contento de lo que aparentaba, pues llebaba rato andando en linea recta sin encontrar a nadie.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Jack algo confuso, pero alivado al ver a alguien conocido.-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? recuerdo que derrepente todo se volvió... negro, y el suelo que se hundía bajo los pies, y... luego, recuerdo un fuerte golpe y, despertarme aquí, al principio pensé que me habíais abandonado por cuarta vez.

-Eso mismo me paso amí, pero... estabamos los dos en el mismo barco, así que debería haber mas gente de la tripulación, a no ser que nos hubieran abandonado a los dos, pero eso es algo que prefiero no pensar, iremos a buscar a los demás de la tripulación, pero será mejor no separarnos, no sabemos dónde estamos.

-Buena idea.-dijo Jack, y al poco tiempo añadió-¿hacia donde vamos exactamente?.

-No los sé, saca tu brujula, lo que mas deseas es encontrar gente ¿no?.

-En realidad no se muy bien que es lo que mas deseo, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

Jack sacó su brujula, pero empezó a girar y girar sin parar, lo que no les servía de mucho, así que la volvió a guardar algo frustrado.

-Bueno da igual, iremos paaaaaaaaaraaaaaaa, allí.-Dijo Jack señalando el primer sitio que vió, y el que era menos frondoso, pues era de noche, y la luz de la luna era la única que tenían.

Estuvieron andando un rato, sin encontrar nada, cuando encontraron el cuerpo de Gibs tirado en el suelo, lo despertaron, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo despertaron. Al rato, cuando le esplicaron lo que habia pasado, coincidió en lo que le había pasado antes de despertarse haí, pero tampoco le sonaba el paisaje, ni recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Encontraron mas gente tirada por el suelo no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, entre ellos a dos personas mas de su tripulación, pero también a mucha gente a la que no conocían de nada y con extrañas vestidura, por lo menos para ellos, los arrastraron a todos a un claro del bosque y los despertaron uno por uno,al despertar todos parecían tan confusos como Jack, Barbosa y todos estuvieron despiertos, Jack se dió cuenta de que los desconocidos se conocian entre ellos, pues enseguida se agruparon todos y empezaron a hablar entre coincidían en la forma en que habían llegado,pero enseguda todos miraron a los cinco piratas. No heran muchos, eran menos de veinte y ninguno se atrevió a hablar durante un buen rato hasta que uno dijo.

-Vosotros tampoco sabéis lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?-dijo un hobbit refitiendose a los cinco piratas.

-No, y veo que vosotros tampoco lo sabéis y que os conocéis entre vosotros, pero yo por lo menos y creo que el resto de nosotros tampoco no os conocemos -dijo Barbosa refiriendose a todos los demas.

-Presentemonos pues-dijo un anciano vestido de blanco, que llevava una extraña bara en las manos.-Yo soy Gandalf el blanco.

-Yo soy Arwen Undómiel -dijo una ermosa joven en la que Jack se había fijado en cuanto la había encontrado.

-Yo soy Aragorn, rey de Gondor-dijo un hombre elegantemente vestido.

Ante esta presentación los cinco piratas quedaron un poco extrañados, bueno, más extrañados aún de lo que ya estaban, pero permanecieron callados a esperar a que terminaran de presentarse, pues no querían parecer descorteses, teniendo en cuenta que les doblaban el número, y esperaban que se explicara todo más tarde.

-Yo soy Frodo hijo de Drogo -dijo un hobbit de ojos azules, que estaba solo a la sombra de un árbol y en el que nadie parecía haberse fijado.

Cuando dijo esto ya no solo los piratas estuvieron extrañados, sino todos los que se encontraban presentes,pero nadie dijo nada pues todos pensaron que era mejor esperar, pues no querían complicarlo todo mas de lo que ya estaba, pues nadie entendía que hacian todos juntos y haí.

-Yo soy Pipin hijo de Paladin -dijo otro hobbit de pelo castayo y ojos marrones,que no había parado de dar vueltas por el claro.

-Yo soy Sam hijo de Ham -dijo un hobbit (los piratas no sabían lo que era un hobbit, por lo que los tomaron por niños) de cara redonda y pelo claro.

Yo soy Merry -dijo un hobbit que estaba fumando una pipa y hacía anillos de humo.

-Yo ya me he presentado, y no creo que sea necesaria otra presentación -dijo Gandalf.

-Yo soy Eomer de Rohan -dijo un hombre robusto de pelo castaño.

Con esta esta presentación, los piratas, que ya habían quedado extrañados con la de Aragorn, quedaron totalmente desconcertados, pues no conocían ninguno de los dos lugares mencionados y empezaron a sospechar de la salud mental de los presentes allí.

-Yo soy Eowin, hermana de Eomer - dijo una joven rubia, de ojos claros.

-Yo soy Faramir, senescal de Ithilien -dijo un hombre joben, que parecía vestido como para ir cazar, lo que no encajaba con su presentación como senescal.

Ante esta presentación los piratas lla no quedaron extrañados, pues entendían que o estaban todos locos o pertenecían a otro mundo, y tomaron el nombre de Ithilien como algo normal.

-Yo soy Legolas, del Bosque Negro - dijo un elfo (aunque los piratas tampoco sabían lo que era un elfo) rubio de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Gimly de las montañas -dijo un enano robusto de barba roja, que aferraba con fuerza un acha casi mas grande que él.

-Y bien, vosotros cinco aún no os habeis presentado -dijo Gandalf tranquila cortesmente refiriendose a los piratas -y nosotros tampoco os conocemos a vosotros.

-Bien yo soy el capitan Jack Sparrow, y esta, es mi tripulación :El "capitan" Barbosa, el leal Gibs y... estos dos, de los que desconozco el nombre de echo.

-Yo no soy de tu tripulación-dijo Barbosa.

-Claro que si, o lo heras hasta que me robaste mi barco, pero no cambiemos de tema, ¿qué son Gondor, Rohan, El Bosque Negro y las montañas ?No los conozco de nada, y conozco bastante bien este estupido planeta.

-Pues son...los reinos de la tierra media, deberiais conocerlos -dijo Aragorn extrañado.

-Pues no, no los conocemos -dijo Barbosa.

-¿Y dónde vivis?, bueno, hay mas sitios, pero estos son los más importantes -dijo Merry -y si no conocéis eso, no conocéis bastante bien el mundo.

-Bueno, no vivimos en ninguna parte de echo, pero hemos estado un tiempo viviendo en el Caribe, luego estuvimos unos meses en Irlanda, y nos disponiamos a volver al Caribe, cuando nos pasó esto, y ahora no sabemos donde estamos, pero espero no estar en ese tal Gondor.

-¿El Caribe?¿Irlanda?, que sitios son esos, no me suen de nada, ¿y a ti Pip?-dijo Merry

-No, no me suenan de nada, y cambiando de tema ¿Frodo y Gandalf no se habían ido a Valinor?, pensé que era imposible volver de allí.

-Si, nos fuimos, pero de rrepente, el suelo se hundió bajo mis pies, se me tragó, parecia infinito,pero de rrepente, me dí un golpe, y me despertasteis aquí.

Entonces pareció que a todos les había pasado lo mismo, y todos parecieron mucho mas tranquilos, como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Nadie sabía donde estaba ni que fecha era, pero desde luego, sabian que no estaban en ningún lugar conocido.

-Aber tú, el enano de la barba roja, ¿qué día hera cuando te pasó eso?-Preguntó Gibs.

-Para que quieres saberlo -dijo agarrando con mas fuerza su hacha.

-Pues para saber mas o menos cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí tirados.

-Pues era...trece de Octubre del año uno, comienzos de la cuarta edad de los hombres.-dijo Gimli

-¿El año uno?eso no puede ser,yo vengo del siglo XVIII, año1731.-dijo Jack.

-Bueno, creo que sea como sea, deberíamos buscar ayuda -dijo Merry.-¿Todos a favor?

Nadi contestó, pero cuando Merry se puso en camino todos le siguieron, pues nadie havía dado ninguna idea sabían a donde ivan,pero siguieron andando todos en silencio durante un buenrato hasta que Barbosa preguntó:

-Exactamente,¿De qué os conocéis vosotros?

-Bueno, entre todos ayudamos a salvar la Tierra media, supongo -dijo Frodo, casi hablando mas para si mismo que con Barbosa.

-¿De qué?-dijo Gibs, a quien le había entrado una gran curiosidad.

-De Sauron naturalmente,bueno, si soys de la época que decís que soys no tenéis porque conocer la historia, así que os la contaré, un poco resumida, porque es un poco larga -dijo Pipin y comenzó a decir: -Sauron era un brujo malvado que queria dominar la Tierra, así que descargó todo su poder en un anillo y les dió otros a los elfos, otro a los enanos, y otros a los hommbres, para poder dominar a esas tres razas, pero, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Sauron les había engañado, excepto los hombres, todos dstruyeron o escondieron sus anillos, entonces, como Sauron se enfadó, libró una batalla y el rey de los hombres derrotó a Sauron, pero como no destruyeron el anillo, el poder de Sauron siguió, el rey, perdió el anillo, y tras mucho tiempo Sauron regresó, y alguien encontró en anillo, pero como no sabía el poder que tenía, se lo pasó a su sobrino, osea Frodo, que se vió en la obligación de destruirlo, y por eso nos conocemos.

-Buena esplicación Pip -dijo Merry, que había quedado impresionado ante la explicación de su amigo.

-Gracias.

-Creo, que lo entiendo-dijo Jack pensativo, como intentando asimilar mucha información de golpe, -pero, ¿qué es la Tierra Media?.

-El lugar donde estan Gondor,Rohan, El Bosque Negro y Las Montañas .

-Ahm -dijo Jack que ya no se sorprendía por nada, y a quien ya le había quedado claro que todos eran unos enagenados mentales, sin saber que los otros pensaban lo mismo de ellos, pero que todos decían la verdad.

Al rato Frodo preguntó:

-¿Y que habeis echo vosotros?.

-Pues, -se quedó pensativo un momento y despues contestó -salvar la libertad y la vida de los piratas -dijo Barbosa.

-¿Soys piratas?-dijo Eowin como aterrada y fascinada a la vez.-Nunca he conocido a ninguno, claro que tampoco hay muchos en la Tierra Media, ¿y quien o qué amenazaba vuestra libertad?, ¿si se me permite preguntar?

-Una mujer tan hermosa como vos, puede preguntar lo que quiera y cuando quiera -dijo Jack, a lo que Eowin rió y dijo:

-Pues contestad entonces.

-Mi vida, la amenazaba un hombre pulpo, con el que tenía una, pequeña deuda por así decir, y nuestra libertad, un lord que quería el dominio de los océanos -cuandot erminó de decir esto, sacó su brujula, pues ahora lo que mas deseaba si que hera encontrar gente, pero de momento solo daba vueltas sin parar igual que al principio.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Arwen acercandose al pirata.

-Una brujula.-contestó simplemente casi sin atenderla.

-¿Y para que sacarla?, no sabemos a donde bamos ni donde estamos, y saber dónde esta el norte no nos ayudaría a encontrar nada que nos fuera útil.

-Esta brujula no señala al norte pequeña -dijo Jack quien lla había adbertido la presencia de la "joven".

-¿Y a qué señala entonces?

-Nada mas y nada menos que lo que mas deseas en este horrible y estupido mundo.

-¿Y que es lo que mas deseas en este momento?.

-Encontrar algo, o a alguien, pero lleva todo el rato dando vuelta....un momento-se paró en seco y dió la vuelta -ya tenemos rumbo, digo, dirección -dijo gritando y haciendoles a todos señas de que lo siguieran.

Inmediatament, todos dieron la vuelta hacia donde señalaba el pirata, pues aunque los demas no sabían la utilidad de la brujula no tenian nada que decir, pero no encontraron nada durante un buen rato, hasta que Jack tropezó con un árbol, al principio se enfadó, hasta que vió que el arbol hablaba y cayó al suelo, pues no un árbol cualquiera, sino un Ent, bueno, mejor dicho, una Ent, llamada Zerezo, tras explicarle a los piratas lo qué era un Ent, algo que llevó un buen rato, y al Ent quienes eran ellos, algo que no llevó tanto rato, pues estaba acstumbrado a ver pasar gente por delante suyo, prosiguieron la marcha, pues al la Ent le pareció vien su idea, y se propuso a ayudarles, aunque ella no había notado ningún cambio en su bosque y no veía nada de iban mas rápida, pues la Ent tenía las piernas muy largas,y un paso suyo, equibalía a cuatro y Pippin, que tenían buena relación con los Ents, ivan montados encima, charlando con la Ent.

A las dos o tres horas, estaban todos tan exahustos que de decidieron pararse a dormir en un claro del bosque que parecía pudiero hablar mucho, pues enseguda todos quedaron dormidos, y estaban muy cansados como para hablar de nada.

Por la noche todos pensaron en lo que había pasado, hasta que se durmieron. Sam echaba de menos a su mujer Rosita, y a sus hijas, y al acordarse, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y se juró que volvería a verlas y se durmió, esperando despertar en su cama en Bolsón Cerrado, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no ocurriría.

Por la mañana, el último en despertarse, fué Gibs, que se incorporó rapidamente para proseguir la marcha, estuvieron hablando todo el camino, que fueron unas cuántas horas, hasta que todos se uvieron conocido tan bien como si se conocieran desde pequeños, pero segían sin saber como habían llegado hasta allí, y un problema que había habido desde que se despertaron pero que nadie había advertido, se presentó.Que tenían todos mucho hambre, pues no comían desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y algunos lla tenían hambre antes de llegar ahí. Sam se metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró cuatro pedazos de lembas, que había hecho en su casa, pué los elfos le habían dado la receta cuando estubo en Lorien, así que exclamó:

-Tengo cuatro lembas.

Todos miraron a Sam, que sostenía los cuatro pedazos en las manos, mirando a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo .

-Pan élfico, -dijo Legolas -creo que bastará para todos, pero no nos dará para mucho rato.

-¿Qué son los élfos?-dijo Jack.

-Criaturas mágicas, los más hermosos y antiguos de los seres -explicó Aragorn a Jack.-Pero bueno, será mejor pararnos a comer, si no no creo que llegemos mucho mas lejos.

Se repartió equitativamente entre todas las personas, y aunque no dió a mucho, bastó para saciar el habre de tods, por lo menos por unas horas, pero había otro gran problema, el agua, y esta vez nadie se sacó agua del bolsillo,y algunos llebaban sin beber mas que sin comer y se morían de sed, a los quince minutos, encontraron un estanque, Barbosa se acercó a mirar si era potable, pero al probarla gritó:

-!Que asco¡, es invevivle, lo siento, no creo que nadie deba beber esto.-Barbosa se alejó del agua como si fuera peligrosa.

-¿Que le pasa?-dijo Merry.

-No lo sé, no veo nada que pueda haberla contaminado, pero desde luego no os aconsejo que la bebáis.

Así que tuvieron que aguantarse con o sin sed, pero la sed se notaba en el paso, que ralentizaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Mientras tanto todos se contaban historias y hablaban entre ellos, de sus relaciones y con más detalle de lo que habían echo antes de llegar hasta allí.

-Haber si me pareja Eowin y Faramir y Arwen y Aragorn, son hermanos, Eowin y Eomer,y son amigos Merry, Pipin, Frodo y Sam, que son unos hobbits, Legolas es el príncipe del bosque negro, Gimli de las montañas , Aragorn el rey de Gondor, Eomer es rey de Rohan y Faramir senescal de Ithilien -dijo Jack como recitando la lección del colegio.

-Que rapido aprendes -se burlaron Merry y Pippin desde lo alto del Ent, que ahora mismo se encontraba al lado de Jack, pues había aminorado el paso.-¿Y que relación teneis vosotros cinco?-preguntóMerry.

-Ninguna, solo somos "amigos", bueno yo maté a Barbosa, pero no nos guardamos rencor -dijo Jack.

Los dos hobbits se miraron pensatibos, pero supusieron lo que había ocurrido, pues a Gandalf le había pasado algo parecido.

Llebaban horas andando sin encontrar nada, ni a nadie, hasta que como una aparición, vieron una casa, no una casa pequeñita, sino un castillo, un castillo de cuatro plantas, no sabían muy bien que hacer, pues temían que si les contaban lo que les había pasado les tomarían por locos, pero se dispusieron a llamar cuando Gandalf, la única persona lógica del grupo dijo:

-No deberíamos ir todos a la vez, se asustarían, debería ir una sola persona, para explicarles lo que nos ha pasado, y si accede a ayudarnos, cosa que dudo, llamaremos a los demás, abría que ver, quien es el mas capacitado para convencer a alguien de que nos allude, creo que debería ser un elfo, pus son mas amistosos y amables, y parecen los menos desconcertados, ¿quien prefiere ir?.

-En mi opinion, aunque creo que no os interesa, creo que debería ir Arwen, solo por el hecho de ser la más hermosa, de las mujeres que hay aquí, que de echo son dos, no te ofendas Eowin. -Dijo Jack

-¿Y si quien se encuentra dentro es una mujer?, ¿de qué serviría eso entonces?-contestó Barbosa

-Tienes razón, pues... que vallan dos, solo hay dos elfos ¿no?.

-Creo que tienes razon, qe vallan Arwen y Legolas, y si ellos no consiguen comvenzerlos, no daremos por muertos -dijoAragorn.

Así fue como Arwen y Legolas se dirijieron al castillo, lo rodearon, hasta encontrar la puerta, era una vallametálica, no sabían como llamar ni como abrirla, así que pasaron por encima, cuando llegaron a la puerta bueno al portón mejor dicho, llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, volvieron a llamar tres o cuatro veces, pero seguían sin contestar, así que empezaron a pensar en retirarse alguien abrió la puerta, era una mujer, pero iba vestida como un hombre, tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, era morena de piel y tenía los ojos negros, encuanto abrió la puerta dijo:

-Hola, en qué puedo ayudarlos -dijo mirandolos extrañada de arriba a abajo.

-Bu bu bueno, la verdad es que no sabemos muy bien quienes sois, pero necesitamos ayuda con un problema -comenzó a decir Arwen con su voz dulce.

-Decidme de que se trata, pero no tardéis mucho, ahora estoy haciendo una cosa.

-Bueno, esque es bastante dificil de esplicar, y también bastante largo -continuó diciendo Legolas.

-Bueno, pues pasad y contarme de que se trata, y si está en nuestra mano os ayudaremos.

La chica les condujo a un salon por un pasillo muy ancho, el salón era muy etraño, conocían los muebles, pero eran extraños, como las paredes y el suelo y la mujer que los había atendido. Ellos entraron no muy convencido,pero se sentaron en el sillón. Allí había un hombre más, un hombre alto y robusto, pero que aun así, parecía inofensivo y amable, al entrar ellos el hombre exclamó:

-¿De donde venís, de una fiesta de disfraces?

Se sintieron un poco molestos con el comentario, pero pensaron que sería mejor no decir nada de momento, pues necesitaban su ayuda mas que nada.

-¿Quienes son estos?-Insistió el hombre, que casi no podía contener la risa.

-Han llamado a la puerta y dicen tener un problema, les he dicho que les ayudariamos si pudieramos.

-¿Que pasa ahora hacemos obras de caridad?-dijo el hombre como si Arwen y Legolas hubieran desaparecido del salón.

-No, pero no nos cuesta nada ayudarlos, y mucho menos, escuchar su problema.

-Pero mira que pintas llevan, parecen unos locos.

-No deberías juzgar a la gente por su forma de vestir -se enfadó la mujer.

-Bueno ¿nos vais a ayudar o no? -dijo un poco enfadado Legolas.

-Si claro perdonadme, ¿cuál es vuestro problema?-dijo la mujer.

-Bueno, es complicado, pero creo que lo mejor será que os lo cuente de un tirón y que no me interrumpáis, después, podréis hacer todas las preguntas que caso, es que yo estaba en mi casa, y derrepente, todo se hundió bajo mis pies, sentí un golpe, y después un hombre al que no conocía de nada me despertó, había gente a la que sí conocía como ella, pero había 5 personas a las que no conocía, todos coincidieron en loque les había pasado antes de llegar aquí,el problema, es que nadie sabe donde estamos,las cinco personas a las que no conocemos dicen que pertenecen al siglo XVIII, por eso necesitamos ayuda, aunque solo sea comida, pues hace tiempo que no comemos y estamos sedientos, un poco mas, y no habríamos podido seguir el viaje.-Dijo Legolas Tranquilamente.

-¿Ya qué epoca perteneceis vosotros?

-Nosotros dos a el año uno del comienzo de la cuarta edad de los hombres -aclaró Arwen.

Los dos soltaron una estrepitosa crcajada, pero al ver que Arwen y Legolas seguían inmóviles se serenizaron y la mujer dijo:

-¿Hablais en serio?

-Desde luego, no tenemos necesidad de mentiros -dijo Arwen un poco molesta porque no los tomaran enserio.

-¿y no savéis cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-No nadie lo sabe.

-¿Y creeis que podriais haber viajado en el tiempo?

Los dos se miraron muy confundidos y enseguida dijeron al unisono:

-No, claro que no.

-Bueno, si quieres podéis llamar a vuestros aigos y os ayudaremos, si nos es posible claro -dijo la mujer.

-No, no lo haremos, bamos, estan locos.

-No, podría ser, y no parece que mientan,bueno, además deberíamos esperar a hablar con los demás.

-Pero creo que deberiais ir vosotros, porque hay algo que no puede entrar aquí -dijo Legolas.

-¿Algo? dijo la mujer extrañada.

-Larga historia, pero venid, no hos haremos nada, solo queremos vuestra ayuda -dijo Arwen.

Aunque no parecieron muy seguros los dos les siguieron, pero no parecían creerse lo que veían cuando vieron a los hobbits a los elfos, y al echo la mujer se desmayó.Cuando volvió en sí, no podía hablar y el hombre permaneció inmovil, asta que Arwen dijo:

-¿Nos creeis ahora?, el "árbol" es un ent, ellos son los del siglo XVIII y los demas son a los que yo conozco, tanto elfos como hobbits.

-Si, desde luego, pero...es increible, nunca pensé que fuera posible, pero, aquí estais.¿Cuánto tiempo llevais sin comer ni beber?-dijo la mujer

-Desde anoche y hasta ahora -dijo Merry.

-Debeis estar sedientos, entrad y y mientras comeis y bebéis hablaremos de esto, sea lo que sea.

Así entraronen en el castillo, la mujer, el hombrey todos los demá entraron en la cocina, no podían creer lo que veían, había aparatos extraños en los que metían comida fría y la calentaba, y tambien aparatos para enfriar o mantener fría la comida, otro para asarla y el que mas les entusiasmó, fue uno con el que podían ver cosas que pasaban a mucha distancia, o cosas que nisiquiera habían pasado, eran como los hubieron comido,se sentaron en el salón y hablaron de lo ocurrido, de la relación entre ellos, y de lo que había sucedido tiempo atras en sus distintas épocas, el hombre y la mujer seguían atónitos, pero escucharon con atención todo lo que les dijo.

Al rato de estar hablando,entró en el salon una chica, era una adolescente, era morena, pero tenía dos mechones verdes en la frente, y también vestía como un hombre, nadie pareció advertir su presencia excepto Legolas, quien estubo mirándola un buen rato, pero no dijo nada, pues parecía enterarse de todo.

Cuando todo estubo explicado la chica que había llegado en medio, se presentó:

-Hola, soy Alison, venía a ver que hacíais, pero lo que contavais era mas interesante de lo que esperaba.

-¿Has escuchado toda la conversación?-dijo el hombre

-Si, pero me da igual tranquilos.

-¿Y no te parecemos una panda de locos?-dijo Jack

-Pues no, seguro que vosotros me llamariais loca si os digo que me puedo volver invisible, y sin embargo mirad -la chica dijo esto y despareció, para aparecer mas tarde en otro sitio.

-Eso a sido increible -dijo tienes razón, todo parece imposible hasta que pasa.


	2. Chapter 2

encuentros.

-¿Pero por qué nos habeis pedido ayuda a nosotros?-dijo la mujer

-Porque fuisteis los primeros a los que encontramos -dijo Barbosa con tono de dejadez -Un minuto más y habríamos muerto.

-¿Pero qué quereis que hagamos nosotros?, no entendemos nada de "viajes en el tiempo"-dijo Alison fingiendo naturalidad

-Pero no sabemos si hemos viajado en el tiempo -dijo Sam.

-¿Pero vosotros os habéis mirado a un espejo? -dijo Alison conteniendo la risa.

Todos se miraron de arriba a abajo y, era cierto que llevavan ropas diferentes, pero no se habían planteado ni por un momento el haber viajado en el tiempo.

-Quizá podrían ayudarnos a volver a nuestras casas, si estuviera en vuestra mano -dijo Faramir.

-No sabemos hacer eso, pero quiza...quizá Magneto pueda ayudaros-dijo Alison -estudó fisica, y siempre se interesó mucho en el espacio tiempo.-Dijo seriamente.-Antes de volverse un pirado genocida.-Añadio por lo bajo, tanto que casi nadie la oyo.

-¿Quien es Magneto?-dijo Jack

-El tío mas guay del mundo -dijo Alison casi riendose -Puede controlar cualquier metal, y tiene una ayudante que puede cambiar de forma.

-No es "guay", es cruel, es egoista, y no le pediremos ayuda -dijo la mujer .-Recuerda que intento matarnos.-Dijo con algo de burla.

-Bah, minucias -dijo Alison cinicamente.

-No le pediremo...

-Si el puede ayudarnos, sea malvado o egoísta, queremos hablar con él, por favor-dijo Frodo en tono de suplica.

La mujer estuvo un rato pensando, pero al final dijo:

-Bueno si queréis hablar con él os podemos llevar a donde vive, pero esta lejos, tendremos que ir a Inglaterra, se mudó allí a finales de este año, cuando le soltaron, aunque después recuperó los poderes, pero ahora ya no le encuentran.

Tras esa declaracion se hizo un silencio incomodo, roto por Eowin.

-Por cierto,¿en que año estamos?-Preguntó.

-En el año 2007, pero como os iba diciendo, os podemos llevar a Inglaterra, pero no más, no queremos tener ninguna relación con Magneto.

-Pues yo estoy deseando volver a verlo -Dijo Alison, que se había puesto a hacer el pino.

-Nunca te entenderé -Dijo la mujer .-Por cierto, me llamo Tormenta y este es mi compañero Lobezno.-Dijo señalandolo, aunque el solo se digno a levantar la mano.

-¿Todos podéis desaparezer? -preguntó Jack.

-Sí, bueno no, todos tenemos diferentes habilidades, por ejemplo yo puedo controlar el clima, y Lobezno se puede regenerar.

-Todo el mundo se regenera -Dijo burlonamente Pipin.

-Me gustaria verlo -Dijo Lobezno sacando sus garras y haciendo que todos retrocedieran un par de pasos.

-Bueno, pues os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones, esto es un colegio, pero ahora estamos de vacaciones así que hay muchas libres. Mañana, partiremos por la mañana hacia Inglaterra después de desayunar, buscaremos la casa de Magneto, y suponiendo que os ayude, cosa que dudo por cierto, nosotros nos iremos ¿a quedado claro?-dijo Tormenta

-Mucho, pero exactamente ¿cómo vamos a ir hasta Inglaterra?, no tenemos barco,y no he visto ninguno aquí -dijo Jack -Y ¿donde estamos?.

-Estados Unidos -dijo Alison.

¿Esta qué? -dijo desconcertado haciendo una extraña mueca con la cara.

-Pues Estados Unidos,bueno, si tu eres de el siglo¿ XVIII?, no tienes que saber que es, es simplemente America del norte -Dijo Alison.

-Ah, ¿todo se ha unificado?.-Dijo Gibs.

-Si, Haora es Estados unidos, Canadá y México, luego está Sudamérica.-Dijo Alison.

Tormenta, Lobezno y Alison se echaron una mirada de complicidad, ya convencidos de que decían la verdad.

Les llevaron a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. No tubieron que compartir habitación, las camas eran calientes y cómodas, no eran tan confortables como un agujero hobbit, pero eran bastante buenas.

Por la noche, cuando todos dormían, Lobezno y Tormenta se reunieron para hablar de lo ocurrido.

-¿De verdad les vamos a ayudar? -Dijo Lobezno, que no parecía del todo comvencido con la historia de estos.

-Supongo, no sé, no puedo evitar creer lo que dicen, y, si a mi me pasara eso, me gustaría que me ayudaran, piensa por un momento que dicen la verdad, deben estar aterrados, perdidos. Ademas, solo tenemos que llevarlos hasta Londres, y después solo tendremos que volver al colegio.

-Supongo, pero no entiendo como puede haber pasado.

-Piensa en lo que dijo Alison, si le enseñaras un movil a alguien del siglo XV te acusaría de brujería ¿no?, pero ahora mejor será que descansemos, mañana tengo la sensación de que sará un día duro.-Dijo levantandose y dirijiendose a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, Tormenta Lobezno y Alison despertaron a todo el mundo a gritos para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegaron al comedor, había una mesa enorme con algo de comida, pues no les había dado tiempo a hacer gran cosa, que empezaron a deborar en seguda. A todo el mundo le sorprendió lo bien que se llebaron Alison, Merry y Pippin, que se contaban historias entre ellos, los demás hablaban todos con todos aclarando dudas entre ellos, y cuando llegó la hora de irse, Tormenta les condujo a un pasillo de paredes metálicas, por el que entraron a una sala circular donde no podían creer lo que veían, era una máquina con forma de pez metálico con dos enormes élices a los no podía montar, pero le pareció muy bien quedarse en eson preciosos jardines, además, no tenía ganas de meterse en líos. Cuando les indicaron que entraran, la mayoría no parecieron muy convencidos, y alguno hubo que obligarle a entrar,pero entendieron que no tenían mas opción que entrar así que entraron, cuando la puerta se cerró, Arwen se desmalló, y estubo desmayada la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Por dónde vá esto?-dijo Jack que no podía parar de mirar al la fabulosa máquina.

-Por aire-dijo Alison a la que le resultaba muy divertido el asombro de los recién llegados.

-¿Por aire?-dijo Legolas escupiendo el agua que estaba bebeiendo.

-¿Seguro que esto es seguro?-preguntó por enésima vez Merry, quien no parecía muy seguro, y se removía en su asiento, al que además le iban grandes los cinturones.

-Si, nunca hemos tenido un accidente -la calmó Tormenta.

-Pero si tuvimos uno la sem...-empezó a decir Alison cuando quedó interrumpida por Tormenta que rapidamente le dió un pisoton y dijo:

-Pero eso fué porque nos perseguian, pero excepto ese, nunca hemos tenido un accidente, estais seguros aquí, ademas será un viaje corto, si tenéis miedo, mejor no miréis por la ventana, os ayudará.

-¿Miedo un enano?, eso no, eso si que no -dijo Gimli, el que no podía ocultar su pánico, pues nunca había volado, y menos en una máquina de ese tamaño.

-Pero es lo normal si nunca habéis volado -dijo Alison, quien se había sentado al lado de Legolas, quien parecía no poder dejar de mirar a la joven, aunque eso era lo normal, teniendo en cuenta su estilo, además de que los mechones verdes se le veían a cien metros de distancia.

Al rato de viaje y varios mareos Lobezno preguntó:

-¿Y a qué os dedicabais en el siglo XVIII?

-A robar todo cuano encontraramos a nuestro paso, a buscar tesoros, a vuscar fuentes de la vida eterna y a matar odiosos caras de pulpo,excepto cuando se amotinan contra tí. Dijo Jack mirando acusadoramente a Barbosa.

-¿Erais piratas no?.-Dijo Lobezno mirandolos con cara de "no soy idiota".

-Si,eso es en esencia lo que he dicho., y ¿cómo se supone que nos va a ayudar Magneto?.

-No lo se pero estudió Fisica, si alguien conocido os puede ayudar, es el, lo malo, es que no es muy dado a ayudar a la gente si no recibe algo a cambio.

-Basicamente, que nos vallamos acostumbrando a vivir aquí ¿no?.

-Si, basicamente.

A las dos horas y cinco desmayos, llegaron a Inglaterra, pero no sabían donde estaba la casa de Magneto, pero la encontraron una casa grande, apartada de el centro, con un gran jardín, que sirvió de pista de aterrizaje para allí, y aunque Magneto evidentemente se dió cuenta, no se movió, pues savía quienes , que sería mejor no entrar todos, así que entraron Jack,Tormenta y Alison, que era la que mejor relazión tenía con este, y así, entraron en su casa, no estaba en el comedor,fueron hacia el salon,donde lo encontraron sentado en un sillón al lado de una chica de piel azul eléctrico, pelo rojo y ojos amarillos, que iba desnuda. Al entrar ellos Magneto dijo:

-Hola Alison, veo que sigues llendo a ese horrible colegio, hola Tormenta y hola...

-Jack, Sparrow, capitán Jack Sparrow, un placer dijo extendiendole una mano y encogiendola de inmediato al ver la cara de pocos amigos que puso.

-No me pudo parar de preguntar, ¿por qué habéis venido aquí?, pensé que no queríais tener ninguna relación conmigo. -Dijo el viejo.

-Y así es, y así espero que siga siendo durante mucho tiempo mas, pero unos "amigos", por así decir, necesitantu ayuda, o toda la que puedas prestarle.-Dijo Tormenta en tono arrogante.

-¿Y por qué habría de acerlo?

-Que tal, porque intentaste matarnos.-Dijo tormenta, quién empezaba a enfadarse por la antipatía de Magneto.

-Bueno, si les ayudas, esto..., te darán el agua de la vida eterna.-Dijo Alison intentando ayudar, aunque nadie pareió escucharla.

-Os ayudaré -Dijo Magneto, y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó a la chica azul que se levantara, y que lo siguiera, se dirijió al jardín, y cuando vió el jet dijo -salid de ahí, pero nadie respondió, asi que levantó el yet en el aire unos centimetros y lo dejó caer con un estruendoso golpe, de modo que todos salieron.

-Este es, Magneto.-Dijo Tormenta en tono de disculpa.-Que se ha dispuesto a ayudarnos, nadie sabe por qué.

-Bueno, por mucho que os odie, no me entregasteis a la policía aun sabiendo dónde estoi, y no me gusta tener deudas con nadie, y menos con vosotros. Cuantos amigos tienes ¿no?.

-Si, pero tú no has preguntado.

-Bueno, de todos modos, será mejor que paséis, se está haciendo de noche.

Así todos se dirijieron al interior de la casa, donde le explicaron a Magneto su problema con todo detalle, y se presentaron todos, tras la explicación y la presentación, Magneto dijo:

-Así, que según vosotros, habéis viajado en el tiempo, pero no sabéis como. Pasaron unos segundos inquietantes asta que Magneto volvió a decir.-Pues yo tampoco lo sé, y aunque me alaga que me ayais pedido ayuda a mí, temo no poder hacer nada.

Todos parecieron desconcertados y decepcionados, y hubo un largo silencio,asta que una rafaga de aire abrió la puerta, Aragorn, que era el mas próximo a ella, se levantó a cerrarla, miró a ambos lados, y la cerró.

-Bien, pues si no pudes ayudarnos, nos vamos.-Dijo Lobezno levantándose con arrogancia y disponiendose a irse.

-Espero volver a verte pronto Magneto.-Dijo Alison aciéndole un gesto con la mano.-Y a tí también Mistica.

Así, todos tristes y cabizbajos, se dirijieron al yet, aciéndose a la idea, de que se quedarían allí para siempre, lo mas dur fué para Sam, que no volvería a ver a Rosita ni a sus los piratas, no supuso una gran conmoción, pues realmente les daba igual robar aquí, en el siglo XXI, que en el sigloXVIII.

Solo faltaba Eomer por entrar en el yet, cuando derrepente vió algo moverse entre los árboles, así que se dispso a ir a ber qué era, cuando un chico joben, de pelo rojo, se le calló encima, tras eso, otros dos aparecieron tras él, asustados, parecían tener mucha prisa, y pronto descubrieron por qué, pues estaban rodeados, por muchos hombres con capuchas y capas negras,pero, que no ibana rmados.Éomer, sacó su espada y un rayo de luz azul apareció desde uno de los encapuchados y lanzó la espada de Éomer al suelo, fuera del círculo que los se sentían peor aún, cuando apareció Magneto,quien levantó el yet por los aires, y arroyó a todos los misteriosos encapuchados, de modo que salieron uyendo.

-Ay que irse de aquí, volverán, y con más -dijo una de las chicas que había venido cuando el pelirrojo se había caído.

Desde luego los demás opinaban lo mismo, así que se subieron corriendo al yet, mientras Magneto volvía a su casa cuando el otro chico que había llegado dijo:

-No puedes quedarte aquí, he dicho que vendran más y te matarán, tenéis que alejaros.

-Y qué quieres, ¿que me valla con ellos?-dijo Magneto.

-Sí, te han visto, te matarán si te vuelven a ver, vé con ellos.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Queréis venir vosotros también?,a pie no conseguiréis ir muy lejos.-Dijo Tormenta.

Los tres chicos se apartaron un poco y murmuraron entre ellos un momento, al rato se volvieron hacia ellos y el chico que no era pelirrojo dijo:

-No sabéis nada de nosotros, podríamos ser ladrones, o asesinos.

-Ya, pero os triplicamos el número y no sabéis pilotar este trasto, así que no creo que os convenga hacer nada.-Dijo Lobezno.

Y en cuánto terminó de decir esto, muchos mas hombres encapuchados les rodearon, y ahora, Magneto ya no estaba fuera para ayudarlos, así que todos subieron rápidamente en el yet, cuándo Magneto dijo:

-¿Y Mistica?

Al decirlo uno de los hombres encapuchados le dió un golpe a otro, dió un gran salto hacia la puerta del yet y se transformó en la chica azul que habían visto en el salón de Magneto, y al ella hacer esto Jack dijo:

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, así, que mejor nos vamos -Y entró corriendo en el yet.

Todos siguieron a Jack, cerraron el yet y Tormenta se puso al volante. Salieron lo más rápido posible, en dirección, no sabían muy bien a donde, pero lejos del rato de vuelo en el que todos miraban a los tres chicos recién llegados, el chico que no era pelirrojo dijo:

-Bueno, me llamo Harry Potter, estos son mis amigos Ron y Hermione, siento lo ocurrido, supongo que no sabéis quienes eran ¿no?.

-No, pero tranquilo, nos lo puedes decir, si supieras lo que nos pasa a nosotros, te sorprnderías.-Dijo Jack, que parecía el menos preocupado.

-¿Por?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Mejor no contarlo, es una muy larga historia, y nisiquiera nosotros la comprendemos muy bien.-Dijo Merry.

-Bueno, la nuestra también es una larga historia, pero podéis ir a nuestra casa, y allí os la explicamos.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Tú estas loco?, son magels, no se lo podemos contar.-Dijo Hermione como si estuvieran solos.

-Nos han salvado la vida, merecen saberlo.-Dijo Ron, quien parecía el mas comprensivo de los tres.

Los demás se miraban entre ellos sin comprender nada de lo quedecían hasta que Frodo dijo:

-¿Contarnos el qué?.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos un buen rato asta que Harry respiró profundamente y dijo:

-Somos magos, y los que nos atacaron, eran magos tambien, pero malos.

-Eso no nos sorprende, yo mismo soy un mago, y claro que Saruman era un mago malo.-Dijo Gandalf muy tranquilo.

-¿En serio, no os sorprende?, esperabamos una carcajada, bueno en realidad me alegra no tener que borraros la memoria.-Dijo Ron muy contento.

-Si, nosotros creemos que hemos viajado en el tiempo.-Dijo Pipin como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pero, ¿aposta o sinquerer?.-Dijo Hermione.

-Sin querer, de hecho no sabemos como hemos viajado.-Dijo Aragorn.

-Bueno, unos viaje en el tiempo con tanta diferencia de tiempo, solo puede haber sido por que un giratiempo se haya roto, pero tuvo que ser un jiratiempo muy grande.-Dijo Hermióne para si misma y quedándose pensativa.

-¿Qué es un jiratiempo?-preguntó Jack.

-Aparatos que sirven para viajar en el tiempo, y cuánto mas grande sea, mas tiempo pued "girar".-Dijo Harry.

-Ya sé que jiratiempo se ha roto.-Dijo Hermione, que había estado muy pensativa hasta entonces.-Es el jiratiempo de Azkaban, un jiratiempo especial que se utiliza para aumentar la condena de los presos más importantes, leí hace poco que alguien lo había roto. La ruptura de un jiratiempo así, podría ser el causante de lo que os ha pasado.

-¿En serio lo crees?.-Dijo Magneto, quien evidentemente pensaba que estaban todos mal de la cabeza.

-Si, estoy segura, por cierto, Ron, indícale a ella, cómo se vá a nuestra casa, allí no nos pueden encontrar.

Ron indicó a Tormenta cómo ir hasta allí y Tormenta cambió el rumbo hacia allí. Lobezno preguntó:

-¿Y por qué os perseguían los magos que nos han atacado?

-Porque yo maté a su lider, y ellos pretenden vengarle, son mortífagos, seguidores de Voldemord.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Y por qué ibamos a ayudaros?.-Dijo Magneto.

-No tenéis que ayudarnos, pero ahora que los habéis visto, iran también a por vosotros.-Dijo Hermione.

-Y creemos que quieren llegar más lejos que Voldemord, creemos que quieren matar o esclavizar a todos los magels, y que están reclutando gente.-Dijo Harry

-Creemos que tienen un nuevo lider, alguien mucho más poderoso, pero no sabemos quién, por eso ibamos en busca de alguno.-Dijo Ron.

-¿Y si os ayudamos, nos intentaréis devolver a nuestros hogares?.-Dijo Sam ilusionado al pensar que quizá volvería a ver a su familia.

-Eh...si, claro,supongo, lo intentaremos.-Dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pues entonces, a qué esperamos.-Dijo Jack.

-¿Y vosotros?-dijo mirando a Tormenta, Alison y Lobezno.

-Bueno, supongo que si quiere esclavizar a toda la raza humana, no tenemos mucha elección,¿tú que dices Alison?.-Dijo Tormenta.

-Que me pareze genial-Dijo dando un salto de alegria.

-¿Y tú?.-Dijo mirando a Lobezno.

-Que me he metido en una pandilla de locos.-Dijo Lobezno, aunque luego añadió.-Pero, supongo, que no os puedo dejar solos, asi que, creo que no tengo otra opción.

Entonces todos miraron a Magneto y a Mistica que enseguida dijeron:

-No bamos a ayudar a una panda de locos como vosotros.-Dijo Magneto.

-Pero con su poder, tendríamos alguna posibilidad de ganar.-Dijo Hermione.-Además, les ha causado grandes daños, si le ven le matarán, así que en realidad no tiene más opción.

-Si, esconderme como hasta haora.

-Creame, le encontraran.-Dijo Harry.

-Y no tienen cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

-Si, pero son muchos, y cuanta menos gente sepa de su existencia mejor.-Dijo Ron.

-Os ayudaré en lo que pueda.-Dijo al final a regañadientes.-Pero sólo si Mistica os ayuda también.

-Supongo.-Dijo Mística, que no había dicho nada hasta haora.

-Entonces perfecto, vamos a donde sea que vivá cierto, me llamo Jack, Sparrow.

Así, hablando para conozerse entre ellos, siguieron el viaje, a la hora o así, llegaron a un claro, donde había un gran castillo, no un castillo como el primero que habían encontrado, sino uno mucho más grande, con unos enormes jardines, en medio del campo. Aterrizaron en un claro, y todos bajaron asombrados, pues excepto Ron,Hermione y Harry, los demás solo veían un montón de escombros.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Frodo que no podía contener la risa.

-Claro, que estupida, olvidé que los magels no pueden verlo.

-¿Qué es maguel, ¿y por qué no podemos verlo?-Dijo Barbosa.

-Los magels, son la gente no mágica, y por eso vosotros no podéis verlo.-Dijo hermione.

-¿Y que vais a hacer?-Dijo Faramir.

-Bueno, hay una forma de desacer el hechizo para vosotros, pero tardaréun poco, así que tendréis que dormir en la máquina esa esta noche.-Dijo Harry.

Bueno, en ese caso, me voy a dormir.-Dijo Gandalf, y se metió en el yet.

Al momento todos le siguieron, menos Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes entraron en el castillo, para llevar a cabo el magos habían ido a Howarts, donde estaban de vacaciones.

Mientras subían las escaleras para ir al almacén a por los ingredientes, Ron dijo:

-Todo esto es muy raro, quiero decir, que ayer todo era normal, y hoy estamos siendo ayudados por piratas del siglo XVIII y gente de no sé que época.-Dijo Ron.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado positibo, así tendremos más ayuda para capturar a algún mortifago y descubrir quién esta detras de todo esto.-Dijo Hermione.

-Si, además son bastante simpáticos.-Dijo Harry.

Estubieron dos horas buscando ingredientes para la poción, haora sólo faltaba el último ingrediente, así que salieron y cogieron un puñado de tierra que mezclaron en la poción, con ésto lla estaba lista para que sus nuevos amigos pudieran ver el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó a todos y les sirvió un vaso de la poción que les hizo beberse, y aunque estaba bastante mala, todos la vevieron sin rechistar.

Cuando todos entraron en el castillo, quedaron sorprendidos, pues era un castillo enorme, que no se parecía en nada a las ruinas del día anterior.

-Bueno, los elfos nos han preparado el desayuno, ¿queréis desayunar?.-Dijo Hermione.

Todos asintieron, pues no comían desde el día anterior por la noche.

Entraron en un gran comedor con cuatro mesas, pero se sentaron en una que tenía un mantel rojo y dorado, en la que había bastante comida.

Cuando acabaron de comer Aragorn preguntó.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-En un colegio, un colegio de magos.-Dijo Harry.

-El mejor colegio de magos.-Añadió George.

-Pero haora estamos de vacaciones y nos podemos quedar aquí.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Y esos cuatro estandartes, de qué son?.- Dijo Eowin al rato.

-De las cuatro casas del , la nuestra, Hafelpaf, Slitherin y Rabenclow.-Dijo Ron.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay entre las cuatro casas?.-Dijo Barbosa.

-Gryfindor, es la de los valientes, y leales.-Dijo Hermione.

-Hafelpaf, acepta acualquier persona, sea como sea.-Dijo Gini.

-Slitherin, es la de la gente codiciosa, egoisata y miserable.-Dijo Harry.

-Y Rabenclaw, es a donde va la gente con un cerebro prodigioso.-Dijo Ron.

-No me parece bien, separar así a la gente, solo consigue distanciar a las personas.-Dijo Arwen.

-Puede, pero es así desde hace mil años cuando se creó el colegio, y seguirá siendo así.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?.-Dijo Jack expresando lo que todos pensaban.

-Bueno, esta noche iremos otra bez a buscar a algún mortífago, debe aber alguno por aquí cerca, pues aunque no pueden entrar aquí, pueden ver este castillo.-Dijo otra vez Hermione.-

-Y supongo que os tenemos que acompañar ¿no?-Dijo Jack esperando un no por respuesta.

-Si, pero no iremos todos juntos, nos dividiremos en cinco grupos.-Dijo Harry.

-No podéis esperar que se dejen encontrar, en mi opinión deberíais poner un cebo, alguien a quien los mortífagos quieran encontrar.-Dijo Magneto, quien se había puesto bastabte lejos de los demás y no había comido casi nada.

-No bamos a poner a Harry de cebo.-Gritó Hermione.

-Bale, pero no me pidáis ayuda cuando no encontréis a nadie.

Al anochecer, se dividieron en cinco grupos, uno iva con Tormenta, otro con George, otro con Harry, otro con Ron y otro con Hermione.

Quedaron en volver a las dos de la madrugada al castillo, y si alguen les atacaba, lanzarían chispas rojas al cielo, para acudir en su ayuda.

Al rato de empezar la búsqueda Alison le preguntó a Legolas:

-Entonces tú y Arwen soys elfos ¿no?.

Si, bueno Arwen lo era, pero renunció a su inmortalidad.

-¿Por?.

-Porque Aragorn, no lo era, y no quería estar el resto de la eternidad sola.

-Pero tú si eres inmortal ¿no?.

-Si.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatrocientostrentayuno.

-Guau, debe ser guay vivir tanto ¿no?.

-Bueno, no conozco otra cosa ni tengo la posibilidad de elegir.¿Tú tambien eres una elfa?.

-No ¿por?.

-Por las orejas picudas.-Dijo riéndose.

-No, son así desde que nací, pero soy una mutante,así que no me extraña tenerlas así.

-¿Seguro que no eres una elfa?

-Seguro, me abría dado cuenta.

-Bueno, Hermione.-Gritó,-¿Hemos encontrado ya algo?.

-No, empiezo a pensar que Magneto tenía razón, no son tan estúpidos, no se dejarán á mejor que volvamos.

Así, volvieron hacia Howarts, esperando no encontrar a nadie allí, pero se ecivocaron, tods habían vuelto, pues tampoco habían encontrado nada.

Todos opinaban, que en verdad, Magneto tenía razón, así que decidieron enviar a Harry solo al bosque, y ellos seguirlos a distancia, si Le capturaban, lanzaría chispas rojas.

Harry llevava andando un buenrato, cuandoun mortífago, apareció desde atrás, y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada lo paralizó con un hechizo, y Harry cayó al suelo sin poder dar ninguna señal.

-Bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?.-DIjo el Mortifago acercándose a Harry.-Pero si es el famos Harry Potter.

-¿A quién as capturado?.-Dijo otro mortífago que acababa de aparecer.

-¿Tú quien eres?.

-Un mortífago, acabo de venir, me han enviado aquí.

-Oh, vien, he capturado al famoso Harry Potter, ¿qué te parece?.El jefe se va ha poner pero que muy contento.

-Sí, buno, será mejor que nos lo llevemos de aquí, pueden venir mas de los suyos.

-Tienes razón, bamos.

Empezaron a arrastrar a Harry, quien tenía miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer. Pero cuando perdió cualquier esperanza de rescate, uno de los mortífagos le dijo al otro:

-No deberías ser tan confiado.

-No entiendo.-Dijo confundido.

-Haora te lo esplico.

Y dicho esto, le quitó la varita al otro mortífago, y le dejó inconsciente con un fuerte golpe en la nariz, después rompió la varita y se transformó en quien era, Mí no podía haber estado más contento, pero ahora el problema era que Mística no era bruja, y no podía desparalizar a Harry, ni tampoco lanzar chispas rojas, así que escondió a Harry, y fué a buscar a los demás, cuando encontró a Ron y al los que iban con él dijo:

-He encontrado a Harry, pero está paralizado, y no se como desacerlo.-Dijo Mística.

-¿Le has seguido?.-Dijo Ron.

-Si, y agradécemelo, porque un mortífago pretendía llevarlo hasta su jefe.

-¿Y has averiguado quién es?.

-No, pero lo averiguaremos, está inconsciente.

-Bien, llevanos adonde está Harry.

Mistica le llevó a donde estaba se aseguraron de que tanto el mortífago como Harry seguían allí, después lanzaron chispas rojas y mas tarde despetrificaron a Harry y Ataron al mortífago, quien estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-Muchas gracia.-Dijo Harry

mirando a Mística.-No sé que me habrían hecho de no haber estado tu aquí, pero ¿por qué me seguías?.

-Me fío de Magneto, pero no me pareció sensato enviarte sólo al bosque, si no te pudiste defender de uno, no me imagino lo que te hubiera pasado si hubiera habido más.

Al los cinco minutos o así, fueron aparecindo los demás, quienes dieron las gracias a Míón hizo un hechizo levitador al Mortífago, y se encaminaron todos hacia el í, llevaron al Mortífago a la enfermería,donde despertó a las dos horas, ese momento, estaba vijilándolo Merry, quien dijo:

-Por fin te has despertado, empezaba a pensar que estabas muerto.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Meriadoc Brandigamo, encantado de conocerte.-Y dicho esto tocó una campanita, que hizo venir a los demás.

Una vez estuvieron todos allí, esperaron un poco a que dijera algo,pero al ver que no decía nada, Harry preguntó:

-¿Quien en tu jefe?.

-Y tu te piensas que te lo voy a decir.

-Si, porque si no te morirás de hambre aquí.-Dijo Alison.

-Y si os lo digo moriré por que él me matará, me dá igual.

-Bueno, una muerte rápida e indolora es mejor que morir de inanición.-Dijo Jack.

-¿Rápida e indolora?, me torturará, y luego, me dejará morir de hambre. Además, no podéis matarme, por muy malo que sea, es asesinato, iríais a Azcaban.

-No, porque tú eres un aliado y seguidor de Voldemord, nisiquiera a tu jefe le importaría que murieras.-Dijo Harry.-Pero bueno, si es lo que quieres, te dejaremos morir de hambre, vamonos chicos.-Y diciendo esto se fué, seguido por todos los demás.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, primero que nada me queria disculpar por la ortografia, pero tiene su explicacion.

1- Casi siempre escribo de noche, y suelo estar haciendo otras cosas, lo que me distrae.

2- Estoy escribiendo en un ordenador britanico (vivo en Edimburgo), tengo que copiar todas las primeras interrogaciones y ñ, y no puedo poner acentos, que lo hace mas dificil.

Aun asi intentare hacerlo mejor XD.

Bueno, y a quien quiera leerlo que lo haga, y quien no pues bien, no es mas que un hobi.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

noticias

A los dos días, el Mortífago, seguía sin hablar, y aunque lo negaran, era cierto que no podían dejarlo morir, así que Alison le propuso un trato.

-Bien, he tenido una idea. Es evidente que no nos vas a decir quien es tu jefe.

-Que lista.-La interrumpio sacando de esta un gesto de enfado.

-Dejame acabar. Así que he tenido una idea. No tienes que decirnos quien es tu jefe, pero nos puedes decir otras cosas que nos sean de utilidad, y por cada cosa útil que nos digas, te daré, una manzana, o algo asi, ¿de acuerdo?.-Dijo como si se lo digera a un niño de tres años, agarrandole el moflete.

El Mortífago, estubo un rato pensando, pues la idea de traicionar a su "amo", le revolvía las tripas, pero llevar sin comer tres días, hacía que no huviera nada que revolver en el estómago, además, pensó que seria facil engañarles o decirles cosas intranscendentes.

Pasaron dos horas, sin que el mortífago dijera nada, hasta que Aragorn llegó y le dijo:

-No aguantaras mucho mas sin comer.

-Aguantaré el maximo posible.

-Ya as aguantado lo máximo.

-De acuerdo, os diré algo.-Psaron unos momentos y Aragorn impaciente dijo:

-¿Si?.

-Ya conoceis a mi amo, puede que no de esta manera, y que si os dijera quien es no me vreyerais, pero a el y a sus dos ayudantes, les conoceid de sobra.

Aragorn estuvo un rato pensativo, pero consideró interesante la información que le había dado, así que le dió la manzana con desgana y se fué a notificar a los demás lo que le había contado el Mortifago, para ver si ellos sabían a que se refería.

Cuando se lo contó, Hermione dijo:

-Bueno, es útil, pero no sé a que se refiere.

-A lo mejor es uno de los mortífagos a los que capturaron.-Dijo George.

-No, dijo que le conocíais muy bien.-Dijo Barbosa.-Y no creo que conozcaís muy bien a alguien a quien habéis visto de psada.

-Bueno, dentro de nada, nos tendrá que decir algo más, asi que solo hay que esperar ¿no?.-Dijo Ron.

-Si, pero no es estupido, no nos dirá nada que nos ayude a saber de quién habla.-Dijo Harry.

-Oye, ¿no tenéis mas ayuda que esta?.-Dijo Jack.

-No ¿por?.-dijo Alison.-Nosotras somos ayuda de sobra.

-Si, pero él se supone que tiene un ejercito, y un ejército es bastante más que...-Dijo mirando al resto con desden.-Esto.

-Bueno, ya les vencimos una vez, podemos volver a acerlo.-Dijo Harry enfadado.

-Si, pero tú mismo dijiste que este nuevo mortífago es mucho mas poderoso que el anterior.-Dijo Faramir.

-Bueno, seguro que hay alguien mas que nos ayude.-Dijo George.

-Si, cuando llege me avisáis.-Dijo Jack, quien se dirijió hacia arriba a ver al mortífago, cuando alguien apareció derrepente en lo alto de la escalera, lo que hizo que Jack callera hacia atras.

-Hola.-Dijo el recién llegado.

-¿Comos has llegado hasta aquí?, nadie se puede aparecer en Howarts.-Dijo Hermione.

-Yo si, pero eso es otra historia, creo que tenéis algo de mi propiedad.

-¿Qué?.-Dijo Ron.

-Un mortifago.

-Tú eres...

-Si, el nuevo amo, pero no os esforzéis en intentar capturarme, no lo lograríais. Niñatos.

-Somos mayores en número.-Dijo Frodo.

-Si, claro, ni que eso importara, vamos soy unos crios.

Hermione, muy ofendida le lanzó un hechizo petrificador, a la vez que Harry le lanzaba una cuerda para atrlo, pero para su sorpresa, el mago repelió los dos hechizos, con un simple expeliermus,y Harry quedó atado, y Hermione Petrificada.

Enseguda, Legolas le lanzó una flecha, que tampoco dió resultado, pues la hizo estallar. Gandalf le lanzó una llamarada, que congeló y cayo como un enorme bloque de hielo. Al hacer esto, subió las escaleras acia la torre donde estaba enzerrado el mortífago, no parecía preocupado lo mas mínimo por todas las personas que había abajo, pues nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a respirar.

Al rato, volvió con el mortífago al que habían capturado, fué bajando por las escaleras, y todos le siguieron, aunque él seguía pareciendo despreocupado.

Al llegar al portón, dijo:

-Si queréis saber quién soy, ir a Azcaban, allí encontraréis a una vieja amiga.-Y dicho esto se fué tras reírse con una risa maléfica.

Todos estuvieron callados un momento, asta que Merry dijo:

-¿Qué abrá querido decir con lo de Azcaban?

-No sé, alomejor algún preso sabe algo de él, deberíamos mirar.-Dijo Ron.

-Bueno, no se puede entrar en Azcaban así como así, y no creo que el ministro nos deje investigar mucho.-Dijo Hermione.

-Yo si pudo ¿no?.-Dijo Alison.

-No, los dementores no ven a las personas, ven sus sentimientos.-Dijo Harry.

-Bueno, yo no tengo sentimientos.-Dijo sarcasticamente Jack.

-Todo el mundo tiene sentimientos, tendremos que encontrar otro modo de averiguar lo que quiso decir con eso.-Dijo Hermione.

-Eh tenido una idea, arriesgada y estúpida, pero las cosas arriesgadas y estúpidas suelen ser las mas eficaces.-Dijo Jack.

-¿De qué se trata?.-Dijo George.

-Y si metieran a alguno de nosotros en Azcaban.

-Aun así, una vez allí, no podrías campar a tus anchas por allí para investigar ¿no?.-Dijo Tormenta.

-Pero una vez allí, vosotros podríais escapar y buscar a alguien que le conozca.-Dijo Ron.

-¿Y qué, llevamos un retrato a ver quién lo identifica?, no, no es buena idea.-Dijo Magneto.

-¿Como es ese tal ministro?.-Dijo Mistica, quien estaba en un rincón oscuro.

-¿Por?.-Dojo Gibs, quien era el unico que no entendía lo que Mistica quería hacer.

-¿Tú que crees?.

-Eso podría funcionar, no podrías entrar en Azcaban, pero tendrías acceso a su información.-Dijo George.

-¿Qué tengo que buscar exactamente?.

-No sé, primero, gente que esté allí por ser mortifago, y, fotos, expedientes, todo lo que te parezca útil.-Dijo Ron.

-Bien, ¿como lo vamos a hacer?.-Dijo Pipin.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos pedir cita para hablar con él, y una vez allí, reemplazarlo por Mistica, aunque eso es tecnicamente secuestro.-Dijo Hermione.

-Técnicamente no, es secuestro, lo malo, es que eso, nos llevaría a Azcabán.-Dijo Harry.

-Cuando nos conozimos, mencionastéis algo de borrar la memoria, ¿no podríais hacer eso?.-Dijo Gandalf.

-Si, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe como hacerlo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Y si lo matamos.-Dijo Alison.

-Eso también es delito.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Y si Mistica se hace pasar siempre por él?, ya lo hizo una vez.

-No voy a hacer eso.-Dijo Mistica.

-Bueno, descansad ahora, mañana nos espera un largo día, sobre todo a tí.-Dijo Hermione mirando a mística.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron temprano y se dispusieron a ir al ministerio. No los dejarían entrar a todos, así que solo fueron Mística, Magneto, Hermione y Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Mística y Magneto se daron boqueabiertos, claro que Mística no iba con su apariencia normal, sino con el aspecto de Harry.

Una vez dentro, fue fácil encontrar la recepción, donde Hermione dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar con el ministro de magia.

-Me temo que en estos momentos esté muy ocupado.-Dijo la recepcionista.

-Pero es que es muy lo menos diganos donde esta.-Dijo Ron.

-Se creen que soy estupida, no se le puede molestar.

-Pues denos cita para mas tarde.

-Hoy tiene un hueco a las siete, y son las tres, si quieren venir les atenderé.

Los cuatro se dirijieron a la salida, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-¿Bamos a esperar aquí cuatro horas?

-Si, pero no vamos a esperar, Mística, conviértete en esta persona.-Dijo enseñandole una foto del periódico.

-Bien.-Y se transformó.

-Vale, ahora entra, y dile lo mismo que le he dicho yo, y después te seguiremos ¿de acuerdo?.-Dijo Hermione.

-Si.-Aunque no sabía quién era, supuso que era alguien influyente.

Mística se dirijió a la recepción y dijo:

-¿Podría ver al ministro?.

-Si, por supuesto, acompañeme.-Dijo la chica con una fingida sonrrisa.

La chica la condujo hasta un ascensor, y de allí, por un pasillo hasta una puerta, y después dijo:

-Pase, estará encantado de recibirle.

-Hola.-Dijo el ministro cuando Mística entró.

-Hola, esto.-Y como no sabía que decir, le dió un fuerte golpe en la nariz que le dejó inconsciente, después se transformó en él y lo escondió bajo la mesa. Pero pasó algo con lo que no había contado.

-Hola.-Dijo un hombre al entrar.

-Hola.-Dijo Mística intentando parecer tranquila.

-Te he traído el informe que me pedistes sobre la prisionera 56372.

-Oh, excelente, dejelo sobre la mesa.

-Parece intranquila desde hace meses, nos preocupa que pueda escapar.

-Si hubiese querido escapar lo habría echo hace tiempo.-Dijo Mística suponiendo que era alguien importante y rezando por que no sospechara nada.

-Si, supongo, pero ten encuenta que si escapara nos daría grandes problemas, nadie puede saber que existe.

-Ya, pero no lo hará. Oye, me tengo que ir, me llevo esto, adios.-Y se fué tan rápido como pudo.

Al girar una esquina chocó con Ron y Hermione y dijo:

-Tenemos que irnos, tengo algo de lo mas interesante.

Así, corrieron a la salida, Hermione se desapareció y apareció a la enrada de Howarts, entraron y llamaron a todos al salón, cuando llegaron, todos se que daron mirando a Mí momento dijo:

-Esto es lo que he traído.-Dijo enseñandole la carpeta.-Dijo que era muy importante.

-¿Qué es?.-Dijo Jack.

-El informe de una presa, mirad.-Y dejó el informe sobre la mesa.

Todos se quedaron congelados, solo al ver el nombre, pero la mayor sorpresa, vino cuando vieron las fechas:

-Nombre: Nagini Slitherin.

-1073-Actualidad.

-Celda-17382.

-Edad-934 años

En la foto estaba una chica muy joven, con unos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes, y el pelo negro y rizado, hasta mas abajo de los hombros.

-No puede ser verdad, ni el nombre ni la edad.-Dijo Frodo.

-Pero no puede estar equivocado ¿no?.-Dijo Ron.

-Pero es imposible, Slitherin vivió hace mil años, y solo tivo hijos, así que no puede ser su hija.

-Hace mil años, a lo mejor el nombre está equivocado y es ese tal Salazar, o es su hija secreta.-Dijo Alison.

-¿Su hija secreta?, y tiene mil años.-Dijo Jack.

-A lo mejor es una vampira.-Dijo Harry.

-No, es imposible capturarar a una vampira, además los dementores no las afectan, no tienen alma, se podría haber fugado hace tiempo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Es muy guapa.-Dijo Jack y todos se le quedaron mirando.-¿Que?.Es verdad.

-Si, pero eso no ayuda, nada de esto tiene sentido, nada de esto.-Dijo Aragorn.

-Dijo a una vieja amiga, a lo mejor era su mujer, o su hermana.-Dijo __________.

-No, Salazar no se casó, y no tenía hermanos, ni hermanas, pero eso es lo más sensato.-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, podría ser una elfa.-Dijo Jack.

-No, Salazar Slitherin no era un elfo.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Por que siempre tienes que tener la maldita respuesta para todo?.-Dijo Alison expresando los pensamientos de todos.

Hermione fingió no haberla oído y dijo:

-Bueno, es evidente que esto no conduce a ninguna parte, así que me voy a investigar en el despacho de Dumbledore, quizá el supiera algo.

Todos se fueron a la biblioteca a investigar sobre lo ocurrido, mientras hermione tenía una idea.

Hermione fué al despacho de Dumbledore, de donde sacó una basija de piedra, con un líquido plateado en el interior, y la llevó al comedor, donde reunió a los demás, y les dijo:

-Esto es un pensadero, un sitio donde almazenas tus recuerdos, he pensado que si Dumbledore sabía algo importante, seguramente lo guardó aquí, así que deberíamos intentarlo.

-Pero, no tenemos por que caer en el recuerdo que queremos ¿no?.-Dijo Merry.

-Normalmente, se entra en el recuerdo que se quiere.

-A, y cómo funciona.-Preguntó Pipin.

-Hay que inclinarse sobre la vasija.-Y dicho esto todos lo hicieron.-Y ahora, meter todos la mano.-Y al decir esto todos lo hicieron, y en efecto, se encontaban al lado de una zelda, donde para sorpresa de todos, estaba la chica de la foto, en un oscuro rincó momento Barbosa preguntó:

-¿Y ella no nos puede ver?.

-No, nadie que no seamos nosotros, no pueden vernos ni oirnos, así que puedes hablar cuánto quieras.-Dijo Harry.

-Bueno, y a quién esperamos.-Dijo Jack.

-A que pase algo.-Y al decir esto, pasó algo, Dumbledore entró en el pasillo donde estaba la celda, y donde no había ninguna celda más.

En seguda la presa dijo:

-Hola, empezaba a pensar que no vendrías a tu visita mensual.

-Hola, Nagini, no he faltado desde hace veinte años.

-¿Qué quieres saber esta vez?, porque no has venido por mi agradable compañía.

-Bueno, tu sobrino ha vuelto, y está sembrando el chaos, pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

-¿Por qué?, no voy a salir de aquí.

-Eso lo dudo, eres inmortal, no puedes estar encerrada eternamente, y lo sabes.

-Ya, pero mientras espero, me da igual, ellos no han echo nada por ayudarme.

-Pues no debería, tú y yo sabemos, que no solo tu sobrino ha vuelto, además él nisiquiera sabe de tu existencia.

-Lo que haga mi querido hermanito, no es asunto mío. Yo no estoy aquí por eso y nunca compartí sus absurdas teorías, bueno, sí las compartía, pero no las llevava acabo.Y odio lo que ese sobrino mío ha hecho de los ideales de mi hermano.

-Si, pero supongo que no sabes dónde está ¿no?, porque si no me lo dirias ¿verdad?.

-Por centésima vez no, no se nada de él desde antes de entrar aquí, y eso fué hace tiempo, y espero no saber nada de el en mucho tiempo.

-No dices la verdad.

-Vueno, quizá te he menido en lo de que no le veo desde antes de entrar aquí, pero es verdad que no se dónde está.

-¿Y cuándo le viste por última vez?

-Pues, no sé, hace unos diez años, me dijo que planeaba acer algo, pero no me imagino el qué.

-¿No?.

-Bueno, se me ocurre algo, pero está loco, así que podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Bueno, entonces me temo que nuestra conversación ha terminado, hasta el mes que viene, espero que tengas noticias de tu hermano.

-Adiós, espero que tu tengas noticias de mi sobrino.

entonces empezaron a ascender hasta caer en el comedor de Howarts. Durante un momento todos se miraron, hasta que Ron dijo:

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con su sobrino y su hermano?

-No sé, es evidente que su sobrido es Voldemord, pero el mató a toda su familia.-Dijo Hermione.

-¿Y qué ha querido decir con que lleva allí mucho tiempo?, no debe tener ni veite años.-Dijo Magneto.

-No sé, cuanto mas averiguamos, mas extraño se vuelve todo ¿no?.-Dijo Tormenta.

-Oye, ha dicho que es inmortal, ahora si que podría ser la hermana de Salazard.-Dijo Jack.

-Si, pero ha hablado de su hermanito, y Salazard desapareció hace muchisimo tiempo.-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, pues di tú algo, solo sabes poner pegas.-Dijo Alison.

-Bueno, a lo mejor es inmortal y es la hermana del abuelo de voldemord.-Dijo Frodo, y todos se le quedaron mirando, pues era la única idea lógica que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Eso podría ser, pero creo que será mejor que sigamos buscando datos sobre la familia de Voldemord, vosotros buscad en la biblioteca, yo iré al despacho de Dumbledore, si la conocía, significa que sabía quién era, así que vuscaré información.-Dijo Hermione.

Todos volvieron a sus búsquedas.

Mientras tanto, a cientos de quilometros de distancia, en medio del mar, el una apartada celda, y tampoco en este momento, sino hace varias semanas, una chica hablaba para sí misma:

-Es una pena que Dumbledore haya muerto, ahora ya si que no tengo nada que hacer, bueno, haber que dice el periodico. (A los presos, todas la semanas les llevan el periódico, para que estén informados de lo que pasa fuera) y al decir esto, Alguien entró por la puerta del pasillo, y dijo:

-Hola hermanita, sorprendida de verme ¿no?.

-No, supuse que planearías algo, y te gustaría restregármelo por la cara, ¿no te da verguenza estar escondido?.-Dijo ella mientras no apartaba la vista del periodico para fingir que no estaba sorprendida.

-¿Verguenza?, por estar escondido estoy fuera de esa repugnante celda, al contrario que tu, a quien siempre le gustaba darse a conocer. De todos modos, no estaré escondido por mucho tiempo, solo hasta tener fuerza suficiente.

-¿Y que es de tu vida?.

-Bueno, planeo esclavizar a todos los humanos y eso, te lo cuento, porque lla no se lo puedes contar a tu amigo Dumbledore.

-Eso está bien, pero, ¿quién te está ayudando, si odias a los humanos?, y los elfos jamás te ayudarían.

-¿Quienes van a ser?, humanos evidentemente, creen que a quienes quiero esclavizar es a los maggles, que tontos son, aveces me dan incluso pena.

-Jajajajaja, si, no digo que no comparta tu odio hacia los humanos, peo no crees que esclavizarlos a todos es pasarse un poco.

-Que va, es quedarse corto, se merecen que los mate.

-Bueno, hay humanos majos, además, son unos sesentamilmillones, te va a llevar bastante tiempo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes pensar eso, ellos te metieron aquí.

-Si, pero es normal, cualquier ser habría hecho lo mismo.

-¿Pero es que te gusta estar aquí?.

-Claro que no, pero yo hice cosas horribles, bueno no tan horribles como las que planeas hacer tu, pero horribles al fin y al cabo, si, si saliera las volvería a hacer, pero es normal que me quieran tener encerrada. Oye, ¿te has enterado de que han acabado con Voldemord?.

-Si, y me alegro, ese estupido no tenía ni idea de lo que yo quería hacer.

.Eso le dije yo a Dumbledore.

-No te entiendo, bueno, me voy que llego tarde a una cita, chao.-Y al decir esto desapareció de la estancia.

-Lo odio, no todos los humanos son así, bueno, vale un 98% sí, pero no todos, no entiendo por qué quiere esclavizarlos, antes se conformaba con los maggles, bueno, espero que alguien lo detenga.-Y dicho esto siguió leyendo el periodico.

Volviendo al castillo y a sus habitantes, estos estuvieron toda la noche buscando cosas, hasta que al ir Jack a su habitación en las mazmorras, no pudo evitar pararse delante de un tapiz, un tapiz colosal, que llegaba desde el techo al suelo, en realidad el tapiz no era nada emozionante, en él solo había una gran serpiente, pero en el cuerpo de la serpiente había un agujero, un agujero lo vastante grande, como para ver una mancha roja, no era una mancha roja sin forma, parecía que hubiera algo escrito, al verlo Jack decidió ahcercarse a mirar. La curiosidad hizo que apartara el tapiz con una mano, bueno, no era tan fácil, porque sino ya lo habrían visto hace mucho, tuvo que sacar su espada y rajarlo de arriba a abajo, y quedó muy sorprendido al ver lo que había en la parez, era un árbol genealógico, que iba desde el mismo Salazard Slitherin, hasta unos nombres que no le sonaban de nada. Al ver aquello decidió llamar a Hermione, pues era la que siempre parecía saberlo todo. Subió las escaleras hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, donde Hermione seguía buscando, y la llevó hasta el tapiz, y Hermione dijo:

-No puede ser, Tenías razó, Nagini era la hermana de Salazard, pero no puede ser, quiero decir, no lo entiendo, ningún humano puede vivir tanto.

-Bueno, eso pensé yo, pero mira esto.-Le dijo señalandole otro lugar en el que también ponía Nagini.

-También se llamaba a si la hermana de su habuelo, como dijo Frodo.

-Si, y es mas probable eso, que que alguien tenga 993 años.

-Si, pero en el informe que trajo mística, decía que tenía 993 años, y esa sería la edad que tendría Salazard de haber estado vivo todabía.

-Podría ser su hermana melliza, que se convirtió en vampira, y por eso es inmortal.

-Pero ya os dije que una vampira, podría haberse escapado hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué permanecer allí?.

-Bueno, alomejor le gusta estar allí, fuera no tiene a nadie.

-Salazard era malvado y egoista, y no creo que su hermana, si fuera ella, sea mejor, no creo que le de pena estar sola.

-Bueno, sea quien séa, es evidente que no es normal, porque aunque fuera su tiaabuela, no parecía tener mas de diecisiete años en el pensadero, y si los tiene, se conserva muy bien.

-Ah, todo es muy complicado. Bueno, iremos a dormir, y mañana le contaremos esto ha todo el mundo ¿de acuerdo?.

-Si, hasta mañana, bueno, hasta dentro de cuatro horas.

-Hasta mañana.-Y dicho esto los dos se dirijieron a sus habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron a las mazmorras a ver el Arbol, y tras muchas suposiciones, fueron al comedor a discutirlo mientras desyunaban.

Los élfos habían preparado el desayuno, así que se sentaron y Harry dijo derrepente:

-Oid, hoy viene Ginny, esta al corriente de todo, le he enviado una carta, vendrá dentro de unas horas.

-Bale, ¿y?.-Dijo Alison.

-Bueno, solo para que lo al tema del árbol, yo creo en lo que dice Jack, creo que es una vampira.

-Pero ¿qué son los vampiros?.-Dijo Gandalf.

-Los vampiros son..., esto, bueno, son seres inmortale, pero no como los élfos, los vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana, y tienen poderes sobrenaturale.-Dijo Hermione como de costumbre.

-¿No puedes dejar que alguna vez conteste alguien que no seas tú?.-Dijo Alison levantandose de la silla y subiendo la voz.

-Oye, si se la respuesta, la digo.

-Si, pero a veces, gusta responder.

-Bueno, pues se mas rapida.

-Para eso, tendría que viajar en el tiempo y decirlo antes de que dijera la pregunta.-Dijo burlonamente, aunque dejó algo desconcertados a algunos, y a ella misma.

-Bueno, pues no volveré a contestar a nada, pero ahora estamos hablando de otra cosa.

-No creo, que levanten la mano los que crean que es la hermana vampira de Salazard.-Y al instante, casi todos levantaron la mano.-¿Y bien?.-dijo refiriendose a Hermione que tenía la mano bajada.

-Estúpidos, los vampiros, para vuestra informació, tienen muchos poderes, y aún suponiendo que la hubieran conseguido capturar, los vampiros pueden teletransportarse.

-¿Y no se puede hacer un hechizo anti teletransportación?.-Dijo Jack.

-Si, pero, no creo que para ese tipo de teletransportación.

-Crees, pero no lo sabes, así que cállate, y es lo único que tiene sentido, así que de momento Nagini es la hermana vampira de Salazard.-Dijo Magneto tranquílamente.

-Bueno, y si es su hermana, ¿como es que hablaba de su hermano?.-Dijo Hermione, quien seguía enpeñada en que no era ella.

-Bueno, a lo mejor Salazard también es un vampiro.-Dijo Eowin.

-No, se sabría.-Dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, en realidad no, Salazard Slitherin sólo desapareció, nadie sabe si murió, asi que...-Empezó a decir Ron, pero quedó interrumpida por Hermión, quien empezaba a desesperarse.

-No puede ser bale, simplemente no puede ser, creo que deberíamos volver a entrar en el pensadero, ella dijo que venía todos los meses, así que habrá mas recuerdos.

Así, todos fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, cogieron el pensadero, y repitieron lo que habían echo la otra vez, y volvió a pasar lo mismo, estaban en la misma celda, pero esta vez la chica estaba menos demacrada, parecía tener la misma edad, pero estaba mucho entró por la misma puerta, pero esta vez la chica no dijo nada y pareció sorprendida, y Dumbledore parecía mucho mas joven.

-Hola.-Dijo Dumbledore.

La chica no dijo nada, y se alejó a una esquina.

-No te asustes, he pedido permiso para verte, se ha borrado cualquier documento que tenga relación contigo pero consideraron que yo era lo suficiente de fiar, como para poder hablar con tigo.

-¿Para qué?.

-Bien, yo necesito informacion que se que puedes darme, y tú necesitará compañia durante el tiempo que esté aquí.

-Ya, pero a usted le quedan cuarenta años de vida a lo sumo, y a mi toda la eternidad, no me parece un trato justo, pero acepto de igual manera.

-Primero, me gustaría saber qué eres.

-No lo sabe nadie, no te lo voy a decir a ti.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿quieres agua?.-Dijo ofreciendole un vaso de agua.

-Gracias.-Dijo cogiendo el vaso y beviendo.

-Ahora dime, ¿quien eres?.

-Y la diferencia entre antes y ahora es qué...

-Bueno.-Dijo soltando una risita.-Que me acabas de dar la respuesta.

-¿Qué?.

-Veras, tu copa tenía beritaserum, en el caso de que fueses humana o vampira, me abrías contestado por el efecto, pero no me lo has dicho, y solo hay unos seres a los que no les afecta el veritaserum.

-Vale, tampoco hacía falta eso, no me has mirado las orejas.

-Lo he intentado, pero te las tapa el pelo.

-Ho, ya.-Dijo echandose el pelo por detrás de las orejas y dejando al descubierto dos orejas puntiagudas como las e Arwen, Legolas y Alison.

-Lo que sospechaba, pero eso significa que Salazard también es...

-Si, un elfo, pero nadie lo sabe, porque como desapareció al poco tiempo.

-¿Y no sabes si esta vivo?

-No, no le veo desde que desapareció.

-Ha, ¿y por que estabas aquí exactamente?.

-Robo a mano armada, secuestro, agresión al primer ministro, y ya, excepto que el robo a mano armada fué decenas de veces, y la agresion en realidad fue asesinato.

-Bueno, no está mal para alguien tan viejo.

-No soy vieja.-Dijo muy ofendida palpándose las mejillas.

-Bueno, me has dado mas información de la que esperaba, pero no era la información que esperaba, de todos modos, pediré que no te traten muy mal.

-Y, por favor, no le diga a nadie lo que soy, no es que me de verguenza, pero así tendrán algo en lo que pensar.

-No se lo diré, de todos modos, si no quieres que se enteren, tapate las orejas.-Y dicho esto se fué por la misma puerta.

Al instante todo se volvió negro, y todos cayeron fuera del pensadero.

-Jaja Hermione estabas equivocada y yo tenía razó, es una elfa.-Dijo Jack frotándose las manos con tono triunfal.

-Bueno bale, pero yo solo dije lo que había leído.

-Bueno, el caso es que si es una elfa, solo puede ser la hermana, porque Voldemord seguro que no era un elfo, y eso significa que Salazard está vivo, y que es el que vino a vuscar al mortífago.

-Si, pero si Dumbledore lo sabía, ¿por que no nos lo dijo?.-Dijo Harry.

-Bueno, a lo mejor pensaba que aún no era una amenaza.-Dijo Sam.

-Supongo.-Dijo Arwen.

En ese momento, una chica pelirroja de de unos diecisiete años, entró en el comedor con dos maletas.

-Hola.-Dijo.

-Hola Gini, hemos averiguado que Nagini es una elfa, y que por tanto Salazard sigue vivo, y planea esclavizar a todos los humanos.-Dijo George.

-Ha, genial, me llamo Gini.-Dijo mirando al todos.

-Encantados.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Ya nos avisó Harry de que venías.-Dijo Tormenta.

-Encantada.-Dijo acercándose a la mesa y sentándose.-Así que avéis averiguado muchas cosas.

-Si, hemos entrado en el pensadero de Dumbledore.-Dijo Faramir.

-Si, él conocía a Nagini.-Dijo Alison.-Y no os lo dijo, ¿a que es super fuerte?.-Dijo imitando a Harry.

-Bueno, ahora supongo que hay que capturar a Salazard.-Dijo Merry.

-Eso seria aspirar muy alto no?.-Dijo Ron.-Por que no vamos a Azacban como propusimos antes e intentamos buscar a esa persona?.

-Si, esa me parece una buena idea. Pero Azcaban tiene una vigilancia enorme, y mas desde que Voldemord cayo.-Dijo Hermione

-Pero es la unica pista que tenemos.-Dijo Ron, dando a entender que debian hacerlo.


End file.
